


Wasabi

by mazikeenzverev



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazikeenzverev/pseuds/mazikeenzverev
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 30





	Wasabi

Carlos was sick and tired of the media, so called ‘fans’ and pretty much everyone at this point. It seemed to him that no matter what his boyfriend did, there would be people who would write shit about him on social media. In particular on his chat stream on his Twitch account. He couldn’t believe that people felt that it was their right to judge Lando on what he would do to entertain people during these tough times. 

All he could see when he went onto the internet was more articles about how Lando wasn’t a proper driver, he didn’t have the focus required to be a top driver in Formula 1. How his interests outside of the cockpit would lead to him being a missing driver. That he would never be a World Champion. He didn’t want Lando to ever see what people were saying about him, but with what people said in his chat he knew that the Brit believed a lot of what was said about him. 

Lando knew that Carlos didn’t like it when he engaged with the ‘fans’ on his chat but sometimes it gets too much for him to handle. The pressure of being famous was slightly too much at times for him. People who don’t know him feeling the need to judge his every move. It wasn’t fair in his opinion. Other drivers had started doing the same things as he had and they weren’t being slated all over the media, instead being praised for doing something with the considerable amount of time on their hands at the moment. 

Carlos had watched the stream that Lando had just finished from their bedroom and couldn’t believe how some people could be just so rude towards his boyfriend, when Lando came into the bedroom with tears in his eyes. Carlos just opened his arms to the younger man and Lando dived straight into the embrace. He nuzzled into Carlos’ chest and felt a few tears fall. Carlos felt his shirt becoming wet and his heart broke. He pulled Lando closer hoping that he could provide even the smallest amount of comfort to the Brit. 

It took a while before Lando looked up at Carlos, but when he did he saw the love and care shine through on the Spaniard’s face. Carlos placed his hand on Lando’s face to wipe away the last of the tears and kissed his cheeks. Lando whined and pulled Carlos’ face to his to give him a long love filled kiss. As they broke apart Lando’s phone rang. It was a face time call from his best friend Sacha. Lando answered the call and the Brit put a smile on his face to see the Argentinian. The two talked for quite some time and Carlos just watched as Sacha was cheering up his boyfriend. Carlos was interested to hear that Sacha was planning on coming back to England for a visit very soon which made Lando excited, as they hadn’t seen each other in person since October last year. 

As the boys finalised the details for the visit Sacha noticed that Lando was not alone. He was surprised that Lando hadn’t told him that he was staying with anyone but then as Lando moved his phone to get in a more comfortable position he realised who was with Lando. Sacha wasn’t surprised to see that Carlos was with Lando and he was glad the Spaniard was there to look after Lando. Especially after what he had been going through with both the press and social media. 

Carlos noticed that Sacha’s expression had changed and poked Lando on the side and pointed to Sacha. Lando looked and saw that Sacha looked really happy. He asked Sacha what had made him so happy and Sacha replied that he was happy that Lando seemed happier now and that he knew that Lando wasn’t alone at the moment. Lando knew that him and Carlos had been made as a couple. He panned the phone to Carlos and Sacha congratulated the couple on their relationship.


End file.
